<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memory loss sucks by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872990">memory loss sucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt one shots and drabble things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo has a bad memory, Ranboo is sad :(, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-blaming, Tommy gets EXILED lMAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ranboo hates his memory loss</p><p>drabble thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt one shots and drabble things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memory loss sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another thanks to crybby_09 for editing!</p><p>this is a really short drabble but I just really liked this idea :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo hated it. He hated how he couldn’t remember anything, even things from only an hour ago. </p><p>Ranboo just never knew it would lead to anything this bad.</p><p>He watched as Tommy took all the blame for burning down George’s house, or “robbing” it as Tommy called it. </p><p>He didn’t remember all of it, but he knew that Tommy didn’t deserve all the blame for ruining George’s house.</p><p>He watched as Dream built large obsidian walls around the borders of New L’manburg.</p><p>He wrote as he watched Tubbo and Dream talked over the agreement for Tommy’s crimes.</p><p>He watched as Tommy held the remains of Dream’s late horse.</p><p>He watched as Dream built the walls even higher. </p><p>He watched as Tommy was exiled. </p><p>He watched as he was dragged out of the walls of L’manburg.</p><p>Ranboo couldn’t help but feel helpless, as if it was all his fault. He remembered things that could've saved Tommy, things that could've prevented all of this.<br/>
.<br/>
Once it was safe to leave L’manburg, Ranboo chased after his friend. He knew Tommy’s plans for the worst-case scenario of him being exiled.</p><p>Ranboo barely managed  to get to the clearing before sunset when he saw Tommy's limp body laying on a bed of flowers, his body in a pool of blood. An arrow sticking right out of his chest.</p><p>Ranboo darted to Tommy. He shook him, desperate for any sign of life. Ranboo was one of the few that knew how many lives Tommy had left. upon closer inspection he noticed a harming arrow in Tommy’s chest. </p><p>Ranboo knew only one person who would do this. He had experienced what harming arrows were like, and only from one person on the server. </p><p>Dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>